The Chosen Ones of Sylfaen
by Foxblade
Summary: Find out what happens when the Gundam guys get teleported to some strange unknown land...


The Chosen Ones of Sylfaen  
  
The sun glowed like a golden ball in the sky. Heero Yuy stared at the computer screen unblinkingly. He had been doing this for about 5 hours straight. It was his usual routine each day and the other Gundam pilots were very used to it by now. Suddenly Duo walked up behind him and said, "Hey Heero! What cha doing?" "…None of your business Duo…now go away…" was Heero's usual response. "Oh come on Heero! You've been on that thing for hours! Can't you do something besides wasting your life on that thing?" Duo asked. "And can't you do something besides wasting your life either eating or watching TV…" Heero merely said. "…Uh…nope…" said Duo with a big grin. "Hn…" Heero merely said, not taking his eyes off the computer. "Well ok, whatever. You're going to waste your life just staring at that thing. Soon enough you'll be a 65 year old geezer still sitting there because you can't get up due to back injury of the crappy chair you always sit in when you went on the computer. I mean, talk about a lame way to spend the rest of your life completely crippled…" Duo mumbled on and on before he left the room to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Finally after another hour Heero finally turned off his computer. It wasn't like he spent all his time on it, just most of it. Heero walked out of the computer room and down the hall to his room. It was about 12:00PM. Wufei was also in his room meditating. Duo was still eating in the kitchen and Quatre had gone out down town. Trowa was in the kitchen cleaning up Duo's mess he had made making his lunch.  
  
"So...he says there ought to be a law about things like that and there should be some law that they get thrown into prison and hanged. I mean, come on! How stupid can you get!" Duo went on and on complaining to Trowa about some matter that really didn't matter but he made it sound like a big deal like he usually did about everything. Trowa pretended he was listening but really he wasn't. He was too busy wiping up the slimy egg all over the counter and across the floor. Suddenly the front door closed and into the kitchen walked Quatre. He had a big smile across his face and then he announced, "Hey you guys! Guess what my sisters just sent me for my birthday…" "Hn…" was all Trowa merely said as he looked up from his cleaning. Suddenly Quatre pulled into the room a huge odd looking mirror of some sort. It was gold and had odd designs all over it. "What the heck is that?" Duo asked confused as he pointed at it. "It's a mirror Duo…an ancient mirror from Arabia. You know, this mansion does need something to go in the far left corner of the hallway. It's always been bare like that so I guess I'll put it up there." said Quatre. "Why a mirror?" Duo asked with that same confused look. "I don't know, but it's the thought that counts right?" Quatre asked. "…Er…no…it's if I like it what counts…" said Duo, "remind me not to let your sisters buy me anything for Christmas or any other occasion because if it's as crappy as that…thing…then I don't want to end up hurting their feelings by throwing it in the dumpster…" "Well Duo, you may not like it but I do…it will hide that wall and make this place look more like home," said Quatre before he gave a smile and then left with the huge mirror to the end of the hallway.  
  
Soon the mirror was hung neatly at the end of the hall and it looked so elegant and beautiful there, or at least that was Quatre's opinion. Soon enough it was dinner time. Trowa had cooked up some pork chops and Kraft dinner. "Yeah! Iam starving!" Duo exclaimed as he jumped into his seat at the table and began to devour his meal. "This is excellent Trowa!" Quatre said with a smile. "Hn...thank you…" said Trowa. At around 12:04AM that night Duo made his way down the hallway to his room but before he went in through the door, he saw the mirror. At first when he saw it he almost freaked out because he thought it was Heero waiting to kill him because earlier at the dinner table he had thrown a few handfuls of Kraft dinner at Heero's face during dinner. But soon enough Duo had realized it was just the mirror giving only his reflection. Duo looked into the mirror and for some reason he felt such a weird presence all around him. Suddenly the mirror glowed a brilliant light and suddenly Duo was sucked in through the mirror. Duo felt himself being pulled deeper and deeper, like he was falling down a black hole. He closed his eyes and wished he was in bed having some bad dream but when he opened them again he saw nothing but these stars all around him being swallowed into the pitch black darkness behind them. "QUATRE! TROWA! HEERO?! WUFEI?! HEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed as he fell deeper into the darkness.  
  
Suddenly Trowa, Wufei, Heero and Quatre heard Duo's yells for help. "Duo!" Quatre yelled as followed Trowa out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Soon Heero and Wufei were behind them and they raced down to the end of the hall where they heard Duos cries for help. "Duo?!" Quatre asked as he looked around. Suddenly they heard another cry and it came from the mirror. "What? The…mirror?" Quatre asked confused as he walked towards it. The next thing everyone knew was Quatre had been sucked into the mirror. Trowa, Heero and Wufei stared in amazement at the mirror. "Ok…what the HELL is happening here!" Wufei demanded. Trowa shrugged and then said, "I have no idea…but Iam going after them…there has to be some way to get out of there…" "Trowa wait…" Heero said. Trowa stopped in his tracks and turned to face Heero and Wufei. Trowa stared at Heero waiting for what he wanted to say. "…You might need some help…" said Heero. Trowa nodded before he turned around and walked towards the shimmering mirror. Suddenly he too was sucked into the mirror as was Heero. Wufei just stood there with his arms crossed. "Baka's…risking their lives to save those two kisama's…" Wufei thought to himself. Wufei stood there a few minutes before he finally decided he had better go along too even though he didn't want to admit it. Soon Wufei came tumbling down after the other 4 pilots. Suddenly a few minutes later Duo felt himself being thrown out of the dark hole and he flew out of another mirror. Duo lay on the floor dazed. He hadn't the slightest clue where he was and he wasn't sure he really wanted to know. A few minutes Duo lay there stunned with his eyes closed and then he opened them. He realized he was lying on a beautiful floor made of marble. He then heard a noise to the far right and he leapt to his feet.  
  
He looked around to see he was surrounded by a bunch of knights in shining armor and in front of him stood a beautiful woman about the age of 14 with a golden crown upon her head. She wore a long white gown with gold designs and she looked at Duo with her beautiful light blue eyes that shimmered much like that of the mirrors surface. She had long blonde hair that reached her shoulders. "Uh…Iam dreaming right? Ok…Iam going to wake up now…and then you are all going to disappear ok?" Duo asked nervously as he looked at the guards armed with their swords. The woman in front of him looked at him oddly. "Ok…come on Duo…wake up! WAKE UP!" Duo yelled as he slapped himself across the face. Suddenly Duo heard Quatre's loud yelling from the mirror. He turned around to see Quatre fly out and land on his stomach onto the floor. Quatre moaned and then stood up. He too looked around himself and then at Duo. "Duo…where…are we?" Quatre asked. "…Uh…that's what I'd like to know…" Duo said speechlessly. The woman continued to stare at the two of them. Suddenly Trowa flew through the mirror and did a back flip off the ground onto his feet. He too looked around himself. "Don't bother asking where we are Trowa because we don't know either…" said Duo. Soon Heero had came through a few seconds later and then Wufei. "Where the hell are we?!" Wufei demanded as he pulled out his katana getting ready to fight whoever dared to cross his path. Still the knights and the woman in the white gown stared at them in silence. "Um…miss…where exactly are we?" Quatre asked as he walked towards the woman. Suddenly the knights ran forward and held Quatre back. "Enough!" the woman yelled, "let him go…" The knights did so and stood away from the 5 pilots. "…You…you are the chosen ones…" the woman said. "What? I beg your pardon miss…what did you say?" Quatre asked. "You and the others with you are the chosen ones chosen by destiny…" said the woman. There were hushes all around the room and open mouths upon the knights.  
  
"But M'lady! They are just mere boys!" said one of the knights. "Silence!" yelled the woman, "they are the ones…the prophecy has come true. The portal has opened…" "What do you mean by portal?" Duo asked, "What portal?" "The portal on which you crossed worlds…" said the woman. "What?! You mean…that…mirror thingy?" Duo asked with disbelief. "The portal behind you…" said the woman as she pointed to the mirror. "Uh…that's it Quatre…NEVER ever have your sisters buy me anything ok?! Let me guess… they get me a turkey that sucks you to ancient Egyptian times…" Duo muttered. "No…there must be some mistake…" said Quatre. "There is no mistaking…" said the woman, "You are the ones. Iam Nira…Princess of Sylfaen. You are the chosen ones in the prophecy…the prophecy passed down by my people. You are the ones who will stop the evil that will soon come to this land…" "No…no…I don't think so…you see…uh…Iam just a Gundam pilot and I only fight in my mobile suit. Have mobile suits been created yet? And hey! Have TV's been created yet? I mean, come on! They have to have TV right?" Duo asked. "Mobile suits? TV?" Princess Nira asked confused, "What are they?" "NOOOOO!" Duo yelled. Princess Nira looked at him oddly and then asked, "What is wrong?" "THERES NO TV!" yelled Duo. Quatre placed a gently hand on Duo's back to comfort him as he said, "There…there Duo…I know…I know…" "No…Iam sorry…I can't stay…" said Heero. "Nor can I onna and even if I could I wouldn't…" said Wufei as he turned and was about to walk back to the portal. "STOP!" yelled Princess Nira. Wufei continued walking towards the portal. "Muhairit sukami!" Princess Nira said. Suddenly the portal started closing. "NOOOO!" yelled Duo. Wufei ran to the portal and tried to keep it open. Heero ran over to and tried to help him but it was no use. The portal was sealed. "THAT'S JUST GREAT! NOW WHERE THE HECK ARE WE! WE HAVE NO WAY TO GET HOME THANKS TO YOU TWO!" yelled Duo in anger.  
  
"You cannot leave until you have completed your task…you are the only ones who can save my people…" said Princess Nira. Heero and Wufei turned away from the portal and faced Princess Nira. "And if we refuse…" Heero said. "If you refuse…you will suffer the consequences of being stuck here in our world for all eternity…" said Princess Nira. "We accept Princess…we accept our mission…" said Quatre. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY YES QUATRE?! NOW WE GOT TO GO ON THIS STUPID MISSION TO SAVE THIS STUPID WORLD WITH NO WAY TO GET HOME!" yelled Duo later on that evening in a deserted part of the castle that evening. "It's not like we have a choice Duo…" said Quatre, "it's either we help them or be stuck here forever…" "Hn…" Trowa merely said. "And Iam not going to be staying here any longer than I have to Maxwell…so you just better shut up and cooperate so we can get the heck out of here…" said Wufei. "ARGH! THIS SUCKS!" yelled Duo. Suddenly Princess Nira walked into the room. "Oh hello your highness!" said Quatre as he bowed a little to her. "Greetings…um…I haven't had the pleasure of knowing your names yet…" said Princess Nira with a smile. "Ok…Iam Duo…Duo Maxwell. He's…" Duo said as he pointed to each pilot, "Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, and Wu-Man Chang…" "The name is WUFEI!" Wufei yelled. "Yeah…whatever…" said Duo with a grin. "Such a pleasure to finally know your names. Oh! Shouldn't you all be getting ready for tonight?" "What?! What's happening tonight…" Duo said. "Oh! Iam sorry! I forgot to mention. To celebrate your arrival I have arranged a feast across the land to honor you…you must get ready right now…I will have my servants direct you all to the bath houses where you may bathe and get ready…now please…make yourself comfortable and have fun tonight…" said Princess Nira with a proud smile.  
  
Trowa gave Quatre a look that clearly expressed he wasn't enjoying this one bit. Finally after the boys had been bathed until they were squeaky clean, the servant women had clothes for them to wear that Princess Nira had picked out for them. "Iam not wearing THAT!" yelled Duo as he threw the white frilled neck shirt down onto the floor followed by the pants. "Duo…its better than being naked…" said Quatre who was already half dressed in a pair of white tight pants and a light blue frilly shirt and gold trimmed jacket and a pair of white boots with small heels. Trowa was already fully dressed and was hating it even though no one could tell. He just kept that same emotionless expression that he always had. Trowa was wearing a pair of black tight pants and heeled boots and a white top with little frills around the neck. Wufei was dressed as well and he was still ticked off as ever and even more embarrassed at what he was wearing and the only reason he agreed to have the bath and wear that gay looking outfit was the fact that if he did he would get to go home and that was the number one thing on his and everyone else's mind that would make them do anything. Wufei was wearing a pink frilly shirt with a bow tie and a pair of tight dark blue pants with dark leathery orange high heeled boots. Heero was dressed as well into a pair of tight dark red pants and a white frilly shirt and a pair of black high heeled boots.  
  
"FINE! I'LL WEAR THE GAY LOOKING SHIRT AND THAT GAY PAIR OF PANTS!" yelled Duo after Quatre had tried to convince him for 15 minutes straight. Finally Duo was dressed as well. "Ok, so when does dinner start? Do you remember Princess Nira saying?" Quatre asked. Trowa shook his head no and then said, "She didn't say…" Finally the door opened and in walked one of Princess Nira's servants. "The Princess wants you to join her in the dining hall…" said the servant, "I will lead the way…" After another couple 15 minutes they reached the dining hall. "Oh! You all look so handsome!" Princess Nira exclaimed as she saw them walk into the room. "Um…yeah…sure…ok…when do we eat?" Duo asked. Princess Nira was dressed in a long purple and white gown and she smiled at Duo as she said, "Right away…" Soon enough everyone was seated in the gigantic dining room and the feast began. There was roast duck and fried pig and turkey. There was a type of sauce that looked like apple sauce but the Gundam pilots didn't know what it was and weren't sure they wanted to so they didn't try it. It was a very delicious meal. After dinner the 5 pilots were escorted to their rooms. The rooms were very beautiful and elegant. "Wow…" Quatre merely said as he walked into his room. However the only Gundam pilot that got to sleep at least more than 3 hours was Quatre. The next morning, the sun was high in the air. The rooster crowed and everyone was awake except for Duo. The other 4 Gundam pilots were dressed in those gay looking outfits that Princess Nira insisted they wear and Quatre gently knocked on the door of Duo's room. "Duo! Hey Duo! Wake up! Didn't you hear the rooster crowing? It's time to get up!" Quatre said in a cheerful voice.  
  
Soon enough after Quatre had finished calling him like 10 times, the other pilots heard Duo moan. Duo opened one eye and then the other. "Quatre…how can you be so cheerful in the morning…" Duo muttered after he had gotten dressed and had opened the door of his room. His long hair was un braided and down and he had big bags under his eyes. He walked out of the room half asleep and closed it behind him. "Hello Duo! Didn't you sleep well?" Quatre asked. "NO! I JUST GOT TO SLEEP LIKE 20 MINUTES AGO!" Duo yelled. "Oh…sorry…but Princess Nira wants us to meet her in the dining hall for breakfast and I told her we all would join her…" said Quatre. "FOOD?! YES! LET ME AT IT!" Duo yelled as he was about to run down the hall but then he remember he didn't even know where the dining hall was, "Uh…where's the dining hall anyways?" "Uh…I don't know…this place is way too big! I had a servant show me the way, now where did he go…hmmm…he must have left…" said Quatre. "NOOOOOO!" Duo yelled. "So…Trowa, Wufei, Heero…how did you three sleep? Or did you get any?" Quatre asked. "…I didn't get any…" Trowa replied. "I got like 2 hours…" Wufei said between a yawn. "About an hour…" said Heero. "AAAAAAHHHHH! WHERES THE STUPID SERVANT! HEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOO?! WHERES THE STUPID DINING HALL!" Duo yelled. His voice echoed through out the entire castle. Suddenly the man servant Quatre had talked about came into the room. "You were calling me sirs?" the old man asked. Duo ran over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his frilly shirt, "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" "Do what sir?" the old man asked nervously. "LEAVE! Without even showing us the way to get to the dining hall…" Duo yelled before he pushed the old man away from him and he sat down on the floor and placed his head in his hands. "Duo…" Quatre said as he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come on…let's get some food…gee I thought Wufei would get stressed way before you would be…" Duo stood up and brushed his hair back away from his face. "Id braid my hair…but since we have to leave riiiight away…I don't have time…" Duo whined.  
  
"Maxwell…STOP YOUR EXCESSIVE WHINING AND FOLLOW THAT OLD GEEZER SERVANT TO THE DINING HALL BEFORE I KICK YOU WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" Wufei yelled. Immediately Duo ran over behind the old geezer and the 5 of them were escorted to the dining hall. Duo started pigging out immediately. "Good morning Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei! Glad you could make it for breakfast…please make yourself comfortable and eat as much as you please…" said Princess Nira with a smile. After the 5 boys had finished their breakfast of these types of things that looked like waffles, Quatre asked, "M'lady…may I ask you…when the prophecy speaks of this…evil…yet to come…does it specify when?" "No it doesn't…but Iam sure that evil will come to this land soon…" said Princess Nira. "We don't even know what we are up against!" Duo said. "…Guess we will soon find out…" Trowa merely said. A few minutes later the 5 boys and Princess Nira left the dining hall. "I believe it is time for you chosen ones to go on your journey. It is your destiny to go there and see to it that this land is un touched by their evil hands. Iam sure the evil will spread soon. May the gods bless you…" "The gods?" Quatre asked. "Yes…the 6 gods who created our world so long ago and created the prophecy," said Princess Nira. "And these gods…they actually exist?" Duo asked with a laugh. "Yes…everyone has seen them. When we mortals need their help they will answer. They are the protectors of our people…" said Princess Nira.  
  
"If they are the protectors of your people, then why do you need us…" said Heero. "Because…the 6 gods are growing weaker. The evil that will spread this land will drain them of their strength and it is doing so as we speak," said Princess Nira. "And these gods…what are their names?" Quatre asked. "There are three gods and three goddesses. The three gods are Eras, Icrusi and Cassius. Eras, the god of the dead who controls the under world. Icrusi, the god of weather and sun who created the rain and storms in this world that only occur when he is angry with our kind. And Cassius who is the god of war who is whom we ask for strength and courage," said Princess Nira. "And the goddesses?" Quatre asked. "The first goddess is Irina, the goddesses of love who chooses whom will fall in love with whom. The goddess Niagara, she is the goddess of the sea who is whom we ask for safe journeys across the ocean and she blesses us with the many fish in the sea. The last goddess is Rei, the goddess of the moon, forests, animals, and of hunting." said Princess Nira, "you must go far to the west to the Patreonia Ocean and ask the Goddess Niagara to help direct you in which this evil is coming from…so you may stop it at its source…" "You mean…we got to go far to the west and to this ocean to ask some Goddess to help us and direct us to fight some…evil…and we don't even know who we are fighting?! How are we supposed to fight that evil if not even the gods and goddesses can?" Quatre asked. "…You mean…you haven't learned how to control your powers?" Princess Nira asked confused. "What? What powers?" Quatre asked. "This onna is crazy…don't listen to her…" Wufei merely said. Princess Nira ignored Wufei's comments even though she didn't even know what onna meant and said, "The powers deep within the five of you. You are the chosen ones and you have been blessed with the powers of the gods. You are demi gods…you just need to learn to control your powers…"  
  
"And how are we going to do that…" Heero said. "I will teach you…" said Princess Nira. "Now?" Duo asked. Princess Nira nodded and then said, "There is no time to waste…when the evil enters this land there is no turning back. You've got to fight them with everything you've got…" "Hn…" was all Trowa said. "Now…you've all got to concentrate…" said Princess Nira. The 5 pilots did so. "Now…I will awaken your sleeping powers…" said Princess Nira as she too began to concentrate. Princess Nira used her own powers to awaken the 5 pilot's powers deep within them. Suddenly the 5 pilots felt a rush of dizziness and then they felt this tremendous amount of power surging in them. The 5 of them opened their eyes and they began to glow with a mysterious light. "The power is awakened…" said Princess Nira as she watched the 5 boys in shock at the new sensation they were feeling that moment. Duo placed out a hand and suddenly a black glowing ball grew in his hand. "Whoa…" Duo said as he stared at it, "Cool!" "Now…you can be on your way…I have horses ready to take you and your things are packed as well as some food…" said Princess Nira. "I can't thank you enough M'lady…" said Quatre. "Suuure…he thanks her even though we are being forced into doing this…" Duo muttered. "What was that Duo…" Heero said. "Nothing, I didn't say anything…" Duo lied. Soon enough the five pilots were ready to go. The five of them mounted their horses that were heavily burdened and took off down the path towards the west. "Are we there yet?" Duo asked. "NO!" yelled Wufei for the 16th time. The 5 of them each rode a beautiful white Arabian horse. "How far do we have to go?" asked Duo. "The Princess said go until we get to ocean and ask the goddess Niagara to show us the way…" said Quatre.  
  
"And we don't even know what kind of evil it is…" said Duo. "No…but we'll find out…" said Heero as he and the others continued to ride. The sun was just brightly shining in the sky. The lush green fields that the horses continued to run across gleamed in the sun. Duo's endless hair trailed behind him and ever single minute he was complaining either about the sun being too bright or how his hair kept getting in his face or he was hungry and Wufei would continuously yell at him to shut up or he would kill him. Finally they had made it to the coast of Patreonia Ocean. The beach was so beautiful. The sunlight shone and lit up the sandy beach. The horses grazed on the grass near by and the 5 Gundam pilots stood on the beach. The pometrees had huge coconuts in them and the sea was a turquoise blue. "Great goddess Niagara! We call upon you for your help…would you please grant us your wisdom and direct us in the path to where this evil we must stop is coming from!" Quatre called. There was no answer, just the sound of the ocean as it roared and washed up on the beach. Suddenly the sound of a lyre was to be heard. "What was that?" Duo asked after he had finished his bread and turkey. "It's a harp of some kind I think…" said Quatre. "A lyre…" said Heero. Suddenly the lyre became louder and the ocean waves became more numerous and larger than before. Everyone except Duo stood up and watched as suddenly a huge sea horse emerged from the water that pulled a big clam shell and on that clam shell sat a beautiful woman with a fish like tail instead of legs. "It's a…mermaid?!" Duo exclaimed as he stood up, his long hair covered in twigs and sand.  
  
She was quite beautiful. She had long turquoise blue hair the color of the sea that went down to her knees and dark blue eyes that shined like pearls. Her fish like tail was the exact same color as her hair and she wore a clam shell bikini top made out of shells and small pebbles. She also had a gold chain around her neck with a gold star fish at the end of it and she wore some shell earrings. She also had various jewels that were stitched into some fish netting that she wore as a skirt of some kind around her fish like tail and it also went around her arms like a shawl. In her hair were two orange star fish on each side of her head and a coral and pearl head piece across her forehead. Soon enough she had reached the shore where she raised her hand and a small wave rose up from the sea. She stepped aboard and it carried her to where the Gundam pilots stood amazed at what they were seeing. "Hello…you are the ones chosen by destiny that are in the prophecy…Iam Niagara…goddess of the ocean and protector of all within it. You need my help…I shall give it to you…" said Niagara, her voice was beautiful like a summer breeze and she smelt like sea water. "Goddess Niagara…can you give us any information as to whom we are supposed to be battling against?" asked Heero calmly. "Iam sorry…I have no information about this force…but I do know that this trouble is brewing far to the north. Go from straight from here and keep going to the north until you reach a desert called the Colossus but first you need to get to the other side of a mountain called Doom Mountain…" Niagara said, "The gift Iam now going to give you…it has some mysterious powers…and Iam sure it will be of much use to you…take it and use it well…" Niagara held out her hand and in her palm was a white large pearl. "With this gift I now present to you…it will show you when the time comes where to go once you reach the Colossus desert…the passage is dangerous…please…you must be careful. The enemies are numerous…but together you 5 will succeed if you stick together," said Niagara as she held out both hands and the pearl lifted high into the air and landed in Quatre's hands. "Thank you…" said Quatre. Niagara nodded before she leapt off the wave on which she stood and dove into the sea.  
  
A few seconds later the 5 pilots had remounted their horses and were back on the trail again and head north up the beach and soon reached a beautiful forest. The sun poured in through the trees and lit up parts of the ground. Suddenly the 5 pilots heard a large roar from the right of them followed by a huge fire ball that flew right past them. "What…what was that?" Duo asked nervously as he stopped his horse in its tracks. "I don't…know…" said Quatre. Wufei leapt off his horse and pulled out his katana. "Whatever it is…it chose a bad day to mess with me…" Wufei said. The 5 pilots dismounted their horses and suddenly out from the trees came a huge dragon. "D…DRAGON!" Duo yelled. "Duo, calm down…" Trowa said quietly. "Huh? How come you guys are so calm?" Duo asked. Suddenly a huge dark green ball of energy was formed in Trowa's hand. As the dragon came closer, it blew another ball of fire. Trowa did a triple spin back flip and leapt high into the air. He then landed on the dragons head and dug his heels deep into his right eye. Trowa then did a back flip off the roaring dragon and then threw the energy ball at the dragon. It hit its target. Right between the dragons eyes. The dragons head blew right off and separated from its body. The body fell to the ground and the head disintegrated. "Nice one Trowa!" Duo said with a laugh, "I wasn't scared…I knew you could do it…" "Hn…" was all Trowa said. "Baka…" Wufei muttered. Quatre looked to where their horses had stood to find they were no where in sight. Suddenly the 5 pilots heard the sound of a beautiful flute echoing through the air. They turned around to see a shadowed figure under a big tree near the dead carcass of the dragon. "Who are you?! Show yourself!" Wufei demanded. The figure remained silent and was covered by the shadows. "I SAID SHOW YOURSELF!" Wufei yelled even louder, as if the figure hadn't already heard him. Suddenly the shadowed figure began walking towards them. It walked into the light to reveal an extremely beautiful young woman. She was the most beautiful woman the Gundam pilots had ever seen. She had black long hair down to her ankles and she had dark green eyes and pale skin like the moon.  
  
She wore a head piece made of leaves from the trees that had a dark green emerald in the middle and she wore a black wolf fur strapless dress and a dark green long cloak. She also had some arrow head markings that were on each cheek facing inwards. She also had a leather choker necklace around her neck that had sewn in the middle a dark green emerald. She also was wearing a pair of shoes made of leather. Around her waist like a belt was a few stands some vines and one piece of vine went up from the belt and around her arm and down to her hand where it made a little circle design in the middle of her palm. She also had a large quiver on her back with nearly two hundred silver arrows and a silver bow. Suddenly a beautiful huge white wolf stood beside her and bared its huge sharp teeth. "Are you…Rei…goddess of the moon and hunting…" Trowa said calmly. The woman nodded. "Iam…and I've heard of your arrival...of the journey you must now take…and I have a gift that will help you in your quest…" said Rei quietly as she looked at Trowa. "Do you have any food?" Duo whined as his stomach growled. Rei lifted her hand and immediately a big turkey leg and a piece of bread appeared in front of Duo. "YAY! Thank you!" said Duo gratefully as he began to devour them. Rei then held out her hand and in her palm were 5 necklaces much like her own. "…With these gifts that I now present to you…they enable you to turn into the animal that you resemble…use them well…keep heading north from here and you will soon reach a mountain called Doom Mountain. You must climb it and get to the other side to find the desert…" said Rei quietly as she handed the pilots each a necklace. Trowa was given one with a dark green emerald, Quatre was given one with a yellow topaz, Wufei was given one with a white diamond, Heero was given one with a blue diamond and Duo was given one with a black diamond. "Thank you great goddess…" said Quatre gratefully. Rei nodded and said, "Good luck…" before she mounted her wolf and took off into the forest. "Guess we better find out what animals were resemble," Quatre suggested. "Yeah…then maybe we won't have to walk," said Duo with a sigh. The 5 pilots put their necklaces on. Trowa had transformed into a beautiful black panther with a dark green emerald on his forehead. Duo had transformed into a big black flying fox bat with a black diamond on his forehead. Heero had transformed into a big golden eagle with a dark blue diamond on his forehead. Wufei had transformed into a white wolf with a white diamond upon his forehead. Quatre had transformed into a white dove with the yellow topaz stone upon his forehead.  
  
"AWESOME! SWEET!" Duo yelled as he looked around at what he had become. "Well…now we don't have to walk…" said Wufei quietly. "Let's head on ward!" Duo said with a laugh as he flew up into the air. The 5 pilots kept heading north and soon came to Doom Mountain. "Guess we have to climb it…" said Quatre but then he remembered he had wings, "or should I say fly over it…" "Yeah…you three can…" Wufei muttered. "Meet you at the top!" said Duo with a laugh as he flew up the mountain. Heero followed as did Quatre. "Meet you there!" Quatre said. Wufei and Trowa ran up the steep rocks and made their way quickly to the top of the mountain. "Wow…you two were fast!" Quatre exclaimed, "The three of us just got here like three minutes ago…" Quatre, Duo and Heero were all perched on a small tree and they looked down at Trowa and Wufei. "Shall we continue…" Heero said quietly. Trowa nodded. Heero flew down from the perch and flew just above Trowa and Wufei. Quatre and Duo followed. "Iam tired…" Duo whined a few minutes later, "and hungry…" "Aren't you always?" Wufei asked. "Yeah…" Duo said as he flew down and landed on Trowa's back, "Trowa can carry me!" Trowa gave a small sigh that no one heard and continued running. "Don't even think of getting on my back Maxwell…" Wufei snarled. "I won't…you'll probably try to bite my head off…" said Duo. "No Duo…I won't try…I will…" said Wufei. "Gulp!" went Duo, "Uh…Trowa…can you run a little faster?" Much to Duo's surprise Trowa sped up. "Ok! NOT THAT FAST!" yelled Duo, "SLOW DOWN!" Quatre chuckled to himself as he watched Duo try to hang onto Trowa's back. A few hours later they were still traveling on the mountain. "When will we ever get to the other side of this mountain?" Duo whined, "Can we rest now? HEY! What's that?" "What's what Duo?" Quatre asked as he caught up with Trowa. "Stop! Trowa! Stop the bus!" Duo said. Trowa stopped as did the other pilots. Duo pointed with his bat wing a big stone temple to the right. "It's a temple…but for what?" Quatre asked. "Only one way to find out…" said Heero as he transformed back into a human. The other pilots did the same except for Duo who remained a bat. Duo still stayed perched on Trowa's shoulder. The 5 pilots went into the temple. The made their way into the inner sanctum. It was dark except for a large candle in a massive holder at the front of the altar. The candle illuminated the statues placed around the altar and cast shadows upon the walls.  
  
"Well someone's been here recently…" said Quatre. "How do you know?" Duo asked. "Why would there be a candle still lit…" said Trowa. "Well isn't it obvious Maxwell…you baka…" Wufei muttered. Heero walked over to the altar. "So you five sexy men are the chosen ones…" came a voice from behind them. The five boys spun around to see a beautiful woman behind them. She had long red hair down to her waist that had her bangs in small braids going across her forehead and then joined as one down her back. Duo leapt off Trowa's shoulder and became his human form. The woman was wearing a red long sari with gold trimming and a gold necklace with many jewels laced into it. She had fiery red eyes that gleamed like rubies. She also wore hundreds of golden bracelets and a pair of gold hoop earrings. Her lips were a bright red with gold out lining and she had red eye shadow. Her cheeks were rosy pink and her nails were painted the same color as her dress, eyes and lip stick. "Who…are you?" Duo asked confused. Suddenly the woman disappeared and reappeared right before them. She laughed and said, "Who do you think Iam…this is my temple…can't you read?" Suddenly she grabbed Trowa as quick as lightning. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight against her body and kissed him passionately. Trowa pushed her away with such force that almost made her fly against the wall. Trowa broke away from her grip and turned to face her, ready for if she tried to grab him again. The woman laughed and said, "…Playing hard to get Trowa Barton? Ha! You can't hide anything from me! Iam the Goddess Irina…goddess of love…" said Irina with a smile, "no mortal man can resist me…" "You want to bet…" Trowa thought to himself. "Sure I'll bet…" said Irina with another laugh. "What?" Trowa asked. "Silly boy…I read minds…" said Irina. "Ok onna…so tell us what you want…" Wufei demanded. "You are in my temple…I should be asking you what you want. Love? Is that what you want? Must be…" said Irina as she smile once more and winked at Wufei. Wufei glared at her and said, "Keep away from me onna…" "Oh now Wufei…don't be mean…tell me what you all want…what you really really want…" said Irina.  
  
"Are you a spice girl or something?" Duo asked confused. "A what?" Irina asked. Duo at once cracked up laughing as he said, "I forgot…they weren't invented yet!" "So…is love what you all want…I can give it to you…" said Irina with a sexy smile as she winked at Duo. "Uh no…food yes…I could use some good food, instead of that crappy bread and turkey I keep having to eat…" said Duo. Irina clapped her hands and suddenly a big feast appeared in front of them. "Eat all you want…and perhaps…you would like some entertainment…" Irina said as she started to dance near Duo. "Sure!" said Duo, "What movie?" "What did you say?" Irina asked. "I said…what movie? Or are we going to watch a show from TV…that's fine," said Duo. "Uh Duo…" said Quatre. "Yeah?" asked Duo. "TV's haven't been invented yet…" said Quatre. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Duo in agony and pain. Suddenly Irina was right in front of Duo holding him tightly placing her lips on his. Duo struggled to free himself and he pulled his lips away from hers. "HELP! GET HER OFF ME!" Duo yelled. Trowa grabbed Irina by the hair and pulled her off Duo. Irina spun around to face Trowa and leapt on top of him. "TROWA!" yelled Quatre as he ran over and tried to pull Irina off. "Oh come now boys…this is what you want isn't it?" Irina asked with a smirk as she once more attempted to kiss Trowa again but Trowa kicked her in the stomach and she flew off. She turned and grabbed Wufei. "ONNA! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Wufei yelled as he grabbed his katana and attempted to cut Irina in half but she grabbed the blade in her hand and bent it in half. Wufei was about to punch her when suddenly she disappeared and reappeared in front of Heero. "Hey hot stuff!" said Irina with a chuckle as she attempted to kiss him but Heero ducked and she kissed thin air. "OK! STOP IT!" Quatre yelled, "Great Goddess Irina…please stop…we only came here to seek a place to rest…" "What?" Irina asked as she disappeared and reappeared before Quatre. "Will you please stop doing that? That is annoying!" Duo said. "Of course…" said Irina with a smile, "How silly of me…well...why didn't you say that before?" "We tried but you weren't exactly listening…" Quatre began but soon her realized Irina's lips were on his. He pulled away and yelled, "STOP IT!"  
  
Irina laughed. "We don't have time to be playing stupid games onna…we're outta here…" said Wufei as he started out the door but suddenly the huge door of the temple slammed shut. Wufei banged on the door. "Open the door onna or I'll rip you apart limb from limb!" yelled Wufei as he powered up a power orb and threw it at the door but it didn't even scratch it. "Oh…well…if you really want to go so badly…you've got to share this feast I've prepared for you so you won't go hungry on your journey to the Colossus…and I have a gift for you to help you during your quest…" said Irina as she walked over to the giant table and took a seat. She motioned for the pilots to take a seat. Since they had no other choice they did so. "Thwis is werrry geweood!" Duo exclaimed between bites of food. "You five have to keep going north from here to Colossus…and then you must make it across…alive…must be tough for a mere demi god…" said Irina after they were finished the meal, "but with this gift I give you…it will make it so much easier…" Irina held out her hand and in her palm was 5 pieces of a type of fruit that looked like an odd shaped pear. "Here…eat this before you enter the desert. With this it will enable you to live without food and water for a week which should be long enough to get you through the desert…be careful…" said Irina, "but…I'll miss you dearly…and…when you finally complete your mission…come back for a visit here. And maybe then…you'll consider the offer I gave you before…" "What offer?" Duo asked. "…Love silly boy…you are the most handsome men I've ever seen…I'll give you pleasure you'll never forget…" Irina said with a wink. "Uh…no…I don't think so…" Duo said, "Uh…guys…lets…get going now…" "Yeah…" Quatre said quickly as he and the others started walking towards the door. Irina used her powers and opened the door and the Gundam pilots made their way out and transformed back into their animal forms and started back on the trail carrying the fruit in Trowa's small satchel that Trowa carried around his neck.  
  
Soon enough the sun had gone down. The sky went from a beautiful blue to a dark navy. The stars shone so brightly and the moon was a big silver ball in the sky. "Iam tired…" Duo said between yawns. "We've got to keep going…the sooner we beat this evil…the sooner we get the heck out of here…" said Heero as he continued to fly. Soon enough Duo had landed back on Trowa's back and had immediately fallen asleep. The Gundam pilots except for Duo had been up all night long. By 2:32AM they had finally made it to the other side of the mountain. "There it is…the desert Colossus…" said Quatre between a big yawn but no one could really hear him because Duo was snoring too loudly. "We have to keep going…" said Trowa quietly, "no stopping…we wasted enough time earlier…that evil must be stopped before it does any harm…" "But Trowa…Iam so tired…" Quatre said as he yawned once more. "Fine…get on my back…I'll carry you…" said Trowa. "No…it's ok…" said Quatre, "let's keep going…I think I'll be all right…" Trowa nodded and then said, "Let's go…" Trowa leapt off the big cliff and landed on a rock below. Wufei followed as did Heero and Quatre. Finally they had made it. Trowa leapt onto the sandy bottom below. The winds were blowing the sand wildly and made it impossible to see. Quatre took out the pearl that Niagara had given them. It glowed with a mystical light. "There's no way we will be able to fly through that…" said Heero as he returned to his human form as did Quatre. Quatre gave another big yawn. "Quatre…are you sure you'll be able to make it…" Heero said. No answer. "Quatre?" Trowa asked as he, Heero and Wufei had turned around. Quatre had passed out fast asleep behind them. "Guess we are staying here until they both wake up…" Wufei muttered as he returned to his human form as did Trowa and Heero and they carried Quatre and Duo to a near by cave and set up a fire. The wind howled outside the shelter of the cave. The other three Gundam pilots sat up by the fire wide awake and waited for the awaking of their two comrades. Soon enough around 6:32AM, Quatre had awoke. "Huh? Where are we?" he asked as he got up. He looked at Trowa, Heero and Wufei who were still sitting by the burning fire. "In a cave just outside the desert…" said Heero, "we got here last…" Heero didn't get to finish because Duo interrupted him with, "I don't want to go to school mommy…" The four boys looked over at the sleeping bat which was Duo. "How about I stay home and bake cookies with you…" Duo murmured.  
  
Wufei walked over to the sleeping Duo, bent down and put his face in front of Duo's. He then said, "Duo, if you don't wake up in the next 5 seconds, we are going to leave you here to rot," After Wufei said this, Duo opened his eyes slowly. He took one look at Wufei's face and screamed, "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! A MONSTER! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wufei pulled his face away from Duo's. He could have puked right there and then because Duo's breath smelt so bad. "Lets go…" Heero said but Duo didn't hear him because he was too busy laughing his head off. Duo got up from where he lay, looked around himself and asked, "Where the heck are we?" He was laughing his head off too hard before to notice where he was. Wufei turned around and said, "At the desert…" "Oh, already?" Duo asked. Trowa nodded. Duo transformed back to his human form and followed the other four boys out of the cave. The winds of the desert blew like crazy. "Whoa! No way we can fly in that!" Duo said. "That's why we walk…" said Heero. Quatre pulled out the pearl and it once more glowed. The 5 boys ate the fruit given to them by the goddess Irina and walked into the desert and followed the arrows that appeared in the middle of the pearl telling them which direction to go. Suddenly the winds started to pick up rapidly and blew the Gundam pilots around in the sand. Duo's hair was flying everywhere. "DUo! WHY DIDN'T YOU BRAID YOUR HAIR! YUCK! IT'S GETTING IN MY MOUTH!" Quatre yelled over the roaring sound of the winds. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO BRAID MY HAIR?! 2 HOURS!" Duo yelled back. "SHUT UP BAKA AND JUST WALK!" yelled Wufei for he was behind Duo. Suddenly Quatre stopped. "WHAT IS IT QUATRE?!" Heero yelled. "SAND STORM!!" yelled Quatre. Suddenly a huge tornado of flying sand came and before the pilots could even do anything, it hit them and the pilots were sucked into it. The pilots were thrown around in the tornado like a plastic bag on a cold windy day in autumn.  
  
"TROWA! WUFEI! HEERO!" yelled Quatre. Quatre knew exactly where Duo was because he could hear him screaming behind him. "OH GREAT GOD ICRUSI! CALM YOUR FURY! I BEG OF YOU TO CALM THIS STORM SO THAT WE THE CHOSEN ONES MAY CONTIUE ON OUR QUEST TO STOP THE EVIL INVADING THESE LANDS!" yelled Trowa. Suddenly the tornado stopped and the Gundam pilots were hovering in mid air and then slowly returned to the ground. The wind at once was gone and everything was quiet and peaceful. Suddenly the sound of a wind chime sounded. The winds suddenly began to blow but not too hard. Suddenly another tornado came before the Gundam pilots and they could see a figure inside of it. Suddenly the figure landed on the desert floor and the tornado left to reveal a young man wearing a big dark blue pair of snake leather pants and a dark blue snake leather vest and boots. "Iam the god Icrusi…you are the chosen ones? Iam honored to finally be able meet you…now…you are trying to find the evil that will soon try to conquer this land. Where you must go now…you must travel east once you reach the other side of the desert but continue going where the arrows tell you until then. Then you travel east until you come to a huge stairway that goes down to the under world, you can't miss it. You will enter under world…the kingdom of Eras and cross through his land to the other side which is where the evil that I now sense is coming from. There are many traps and dangers in his kingdom and people of the dead. Their spirits roam his world and fire pits are numerous. Use the pearl to guide you to the right paths where you must go and not choose the wrong one. If you go down the wrong path, it could mean your death. This is the only way to get to the realm of the evil one behind this. I don't know who is behind this but I sense that he is beyond the kingdom of Eras. I have a gift for you…to help you on your quest. Receive now and use it respectfully." said Icrusi as he reached out a hand and in his palm were 5 dark blue cloaks, "these cloaks will help you…once worn they will make you invisible which will make it much easier for you to cross through Era's land unseen by the demons that roam in that land. Maybe Eras will help you…I don't know. He is the strongest of all the gods and goddesses and he much rather likes to kill and destroy rather than help and protect…good luck my friends…"  
  
"Thank you great god Icrusi…" said Trowa calmly. Icrusi gave a small laugh and said, "I should be thanking you…you five are here to save this land from the evil which we the gods cannot…good luck!" And in a few minutes another tornado came and Icrusi jumped into it and was lifted up back to the heavens. "Guess we don't have to worry about the wind anymore…" said Quatre. "Yeah…or my hair getting in your mouth…YUCK!" Duo said as he grabbed a strand of hair that had saliva on it. The 5 pilots now being able to transform turned into their animal forms for it made traveling much easier. "Good thing we ate that fruit…" said Duo, "or I'd be hungry right about now…" "Iam surprised that dinky fruit is actually making you full for more than 10 minutes…" said Wufei with a tiny grin. "HEY! SHUT UP!" yelled Duo. A few minutes later Duo kept complaining about how hot it was and asking how far he had to go before they reached the other side and that he was tired. "I mean, how come a desert?! Why not an…ocean, yeah! It's actually nice and breezy there…but a desert?! And wearing this armor isn't helping either! You think I enjoy this?!" "Does that story have a point or does it go on and on and on like this stinking desert…" Wufei said as he continued running. "YES IT HAS A POINT!" Duo yelled, his cute little bat eyes turning almost red with anger. "Iam trapped in the middle of a giant sand box, and I don't know what's going to kill me first. The heat, the thirst, OR HAVING TO LISTEN TO YOUR EXCESSIVE YAMMERING!" yelled Wufei clearly indicating that if Duo complained any further that he wouldn't have to worry about the heat or the thirst for he would be dead. "You know…you could have just asked me nicely to be quiet Wufei instead of yelling at me like that…" Duo said with a big grin although he was trying to fake cry. "Maxwell…if I asked you nicely…YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED ANYWAYS!" yelled Wufei. "Hee hee…true…" Duo said with an even bigger grin, "but Iam still not going to listen because now I know how much it ticks you off so…Iam going to keep doing it to see how far I can push you before…" Duo didn't get to finish for Wufei had turned around and leapt up. He grabbed Duo in his mouth and was about to bite him in half when Heero said, "That's enough Wufei…" "Stop it! We shouldn't be fighting!" yelled Quatre, "It's not going to help any if you kill Duo Wufei," Wufei sighed and spit Duo out of his mouth. "Sure it will! It will help a lot! And Duo…Iam already pushed as far as I can go..." Wufei snarled at him before continuing on his way. "EW!! WUFEI HAS HIS SALIVA ALL OVER ME! EWWWWWW!" Duo yelled as he got up from the ground and flew up into the air shaking off all the saliva covering his fur.  
  
The 5 pilots continued on their way. Soon the sun went down and cold breeze went through out the desert. "It's…cooold!" Duo said between his teeth chattering, "How come…the desert is so cold at night…" "Because the suns not up and all we are standing on is sand…it has no heat, only in the day…" said Quatre as he yawned, "how about we stop now and get some sleep…" "Yeah! Iam tired too…" said Duo. "All right…" said Heero as he and the other pilots transformed into their human forms. "I brought plenty of logs and matches in my satchel…" said Quatre as he took it off and placed it on the desert floor where he dug out some wood and matches and lit a fire. Duo took out his hair tie and said, "Finally…I have time to braid my hair…" Duo began to braid his hair with took 2 hours and 34 minutes. "You were 34 minutes off Duo…you said 2 hours…" said Quatre with a grin. "You timed me?!" Duo asked. "Yeah…" said Quatre with a laugh. "Iam going to bed now…good night…" said Duo as he lay down and closed his eyes. "Me too…" said Quatre, "wake me if there's a scorpion on me…" Suddenly Duo shot right up off the ground like a dart. "S…sc…scorpions?!" Duo managed to say. "Yeah…this is a desert Duo…" said Quatre with another yawn. "Uh…um…yeah…keep watch on me too! But…don't wake me up though…just…take the…thing off me! Ok?! Good…night…." said Duo before he lay back down twitching every now and then. Wufei smirked and got up from his seat. He walked over to Duo and pulled out a piece of grass and began to poke Duo with it on the face. Duo at once sat up and starting yelling, "GET IT OFF ME! GET THE SCORPION OFF MEEEEEEE!" Quatre starting laughing at once knowing Wufei had pulled a trick on him. Duo soon realized Quatre was laughing at him and then he saw Wufei smirking and staring down at him with a piece of grass in his hand. "YOU BAKA!" Duo yelled as he jumped up and kicked Wufei aiming for his nuts but Wufei grabbed his leg and tripped him to the ground. "No…you're the baka…" Wufei said as he let go of Duo and took his seat near the fire once more. Trowa didn't even flinch. He just stared at the dancing flames of the fire before him in silence.  
  
Soon enough Wufei had gone to sleep as did Heero. Quatre opened one eye to see that Trowa was still wide awake in the same place he had been all night staring at the flames. He got up and walked over to him and tapped him gently on the shoulder. Trowa turned his head and looked at Quatre. "Aren't you…going to get some sleep?" Quatre asked. Trowa shook his head no. "Trowa…you've been up for three nights straight…why don't you get some sleep…I'll keep watch on the fire…and the others…you get some sleep ok?" Quatre asked. "No…it's all right Quatre…I don't think…" Trowa began. "You don't know unless you even try to sleep Trowa…go on…you're exhausted enough as it is all ready…" said Quatre. Trowa nodded and got up from his seat and lay down on the sandy floor. He fell asleep a few minutes later. The next morning at around 4:56AM the other four Gundam pilots had awoken. Quatre had stayed up all night long and he was very tired but he didn't care because Trowa had actually gotten a decent night sleep for once. The 5 pilots transformed to their animal forms started off on the trail again following the directions on the pearl. Duo yawned as he said, "Iam tired of seeing desert…that's all we ever see. It's boring…" "Is it just me…or do you complain more everyday…" Wufei snarled. "He complains more…" Quatre said. "That's what I thought…" said Wufei as he glared at Duo. "What'd I do?" Duo asked innocently. "Too much Duo…too much…" said Quatre. "Huh? What cha mean by that?" Duo asked as he caught up with Quatre. "…You won't shut up for one…" said Wufei. "HEY! What's the point of being able to talk when you're not supposed to!" said Duo. "There's a difference between talking and talking too much…you talk too much…way too much…" said Quatre. "So you're saying I should be like Trowa? Oh no! I can't! He's too quiet!" said Duo with a grin, "And I'd go nuts from boredom because I wouldn't be able to tick you off…" "How about I give you 100 dollars if you can be quiet until we get to the other side of the desert…" said Wufei. Duo gave him a glare. "You don't have any money…" Duo said. "When we get the heck out of here…" said Wufei. "DEAL!" Duo said with a big grin as he shook Wufei's hand. "Yeah well I don't see why you are so happy Duo…" said Wufei. Duo looked at Wufei and was about to say something when he remembered and placed a hand over his mouth.  
  
10 minutes later the boys were still traveling and no sign of the other side of the desert yet. "Wow…do you hear that?" Wufei asked. "No…what is it?" Quatre asked. "The sound of silence in the air…wow Duo. This is the longest time I've never heard your voice…it's been…oh my god! 10 minutes! Wow!" Wufei exclaimed with a big smirk. Duo was about to turn around and yell in Wufei's face but then he reminded himself of the 100 dollars and being able to prove Wufei wrong that he could be quiet but it was extremely difficult especially when Wufei was tempting him just to turn around and start yelling in his face. The sun beat down on the five pilots and Duo felt like complaining so badly and ask to rest but he knew he'd lose the bet if that happened and Wufei would be on his case all the time about it so he kept his mouth shut and every now and then he'd have to place a hand on his mouth to stop himself from yelling at Wufei to shut his fat trap from making smart remarks to try to get Duo to accidentally say something so he'd win the bet. That night however Wufei walked over to the sleeping Duo. "Duo…hey!" Wufei said. "Wufei…go away…I wanna ride the pony!" Duo moaned half awake, half asleep. "Duo…you can't ride the pony…" said Wufei. "Why?" Duo asked. "Because I killed him…" said Wufei. "Why?" Duo asked. "Because it reminded him too much of Sally…" said Quatre with a laugh. "Oh…" said Duo and then he began to snore. A few days later and the five pilots finally had made it to the other side of the desert and into a forest. "Now…we are supposed to find a stair case leading down to the kingdom of Eras…" said Quatre. "HA! I WON!" Duo yelled in Wufei's face. "Nope…" said Wufei. "WHAT?!" Duo yelled. "You talked in your sleep like two nights ago…I won…" said Wufei. "NOOOOOOOOOO! LIES!" yelled Duo. "No Duo…he speaks the truth…you did…" said Quatre. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!!!!!!????" Duo yelled. "Uh…" Quatre began. "Because then you'd have shut up the rest of the way here…" said Heero. "YOU! YOU BAKAS!" yelled Duo. "What was that you called me Duo…" Heero said as he walked over to Duo. "Uh…nothing…" Duo squeaked. "Good…" said Heero as he turned and walked away from him. "Well…now from here we go east…" said Quatre.  
  
"I want all of you to know…I hate you…" Duo muttered. "Yeah…we know…" said Quatre with a laugh. "I do!" Duo yelled. "We know!" said Quatre with another laugh. "You don't believe me do you?" Duo asked. "Yeah…we do…" said Heero, "now shut up and fly…" Duo did as he was told. The five pilots continued east and they soon came to another large temple. "Hey! It's a temple…" said Quatre as he pointed to it with his beak. Trowa ran over to it and the other pilots followed him over to sign. "It says this is the temple of Cassius…god of war…" said Trowa calmly. "Well…maybe he has some gift for us…let's go in shall we?" Duo asked with a grin as he turned to his human form as did the other pilots. The five pilots walked into the temple and into the inner sanctum. Several candles were lit around the room and many shields were hanging on the wall. Suddenly on the altar appeared a black figure. "Great god Cassius…we are the 5 chosen ones who will destroy the evil coming to this land…" said Quatre. The figure stepped into the light to reveal a huge man in black armor with a huge sword in the scabbard in the belt around his waist. He had short black hair that looked a lot like Heero's and he had dark grey eyes. The man also had a red cape attached to his armor that hung down his back and a black beard. "Iam Cassius…god of war…you are the chosen ones? Ha! I find that hard to believe…" Cassius muttered as he walked over to the pilots. He walked over to Duo and grabbed his braid. "HEY MAN! THE BRAID IS OFF LIMITS!" yelled Duo as he tried to rip it out of Cassius hand. "Are you a woman?" Cassuis asked with a big grin. "A WHAT?! LET GO OR THE WRATH OF THE SHINIGAMI WILL FOREVER BE UPON YOU! IAM THE GOD OF DEATH!" yelled Duo as he attempted to punch Cassuis in the face but Cassius suddenly disappeared and reappeared a meter before the pilots. "God of death?!" Cassius said before he cracked up laughing. "WHATS SO FUNNY CAPE BOY?! HUH?!" Duo yelled. "Duo! Calm down!" Quatre said. "NOOO!" Duo yelled. "What so funny you ask? Are you a man or a woman? What man has such long hair…" said Cassuis. "HEY! MY BRAID IS MY BUISNESS! YOU EITHER SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR IAM GOING TO HAVE TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" yelled Duo. "DUO!" Quatre yelled. "NO!" yelled Duo. "Ha! Well…never mind that…I just never thought that the chosen ones would end up to be men as weak as you five and dare I shall…girlish…" said Cassuis. "SHUT YOUR FAT HOLE OR ILL COME OVER THERE AND SHUT IT FOR YOU! YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT BIG STUFF?!" Duo yelled. "Weak?" Wufei asked starting to get ticked off himself, "Come on! I'll fight you and so you how "weak" I really am!" "Enough…" Trowa said, "there is no time for this…" "WE SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING AT ALL!" yelled Quatre.  
  
At once Duo and Wufei looked at Trowa and then at Quatre. "Come on you two! He asked for it!" Duo said. "Enough of this…we have better things to do than waste our time…" said Heero. "Well anyways…I do have a gift to give you 5 "chosen ones" even though you aren't at all what I expected. It will help you on your quest…" said Cassuis as he held out his extended his hand out to the five boys. Suddenly the pilots were each given a weapon. Trowa got a silver katana, Wufei got a gold katana, Duo got a golden scythe, Heero got a silver katana and Quatre got a silver staff. "SWEET!" yelled Duo as he used a swift chop with his scythe and chopped a stone statue in half by accident. "Oops…" Duo squeaked, "Wufei did it!" "Use these gifts well…good luck…" Cassuis said before he disappeared. "What a jerk…" Duo muttered as he and the other pilots walked out of the temple. "SHHH! Duo! He might hear you…" said Quatre. "I HEARD THAT!" the pilots heard Cassius echo from inside the temple. The pilots continued east until finally, after a day and a half they came to a huge stair way leading down into the red earth. "Shall we?" Duo asked with a grin as he and the other pilots started walking down the stairs. "The cloaks…" Quatre said as he handed the pilots from his satchel their cloaks and they each put on their own. The five pilots walked down the cold damp stairs. Suddenly a small bat flew down from the ceiling and Duo used a swift chop and cut it in half. "HA HA! Got cha sucker!" Duo said with a laugh. "Duo! SHHHH!" Quatre said quietly, "We don't know what kind of demons are lurking around in here…" "Oh come on! Iam the God of Death!" said Duo. "Suuuure you are…" said Quatre, "Just be quiet!" Finally after many hours, they had reached the bottom of the stairs. Thousands of pits with boiling lava surrounded the pilots and fire rose up from the ground. Suddenly someone or something leapt down from the ceiling and near the lava pit below. "Hey! Look at that!" Quatre said quietly as he pointed to a small little demon that was blue and had little pointy horns on his forehead. He had big teeth and sharp claws on each hand for it had four hands on each side. "That's…" Duo began but Quatre placed a hand on his mouth to keep him quiet for fear that the demons would discover their arrival there.  
  
The Gundam pilots walked on quietly through the huge cave. Stone pillars held up the cave and had various claw markings of where demons had been on them recently. It smelt of brimstone and rotting flesh. "Yuck…wish we had some air freshener because this place stinks! Hey Wufei, Heero, are you sure you two didn't let out any unwanted gas?" Duo asked with a big grin. "Maxwell…if you don't shut up soon Iam going to kill you…" said Wufei. Suddenly the pilots heard a big roaring noise from behind them. "What was that?" Duo asked. The 5 pilots turned around to see a huge three headed black wolf with a pair of huge black bat wings and it had a big blood red ruby on its chest. "Uh oh…" Duo said. "Shhhh…it can't see us…" whispered Quatre, "Just be quiet so it can't hear us…" "It sure won't see us…but Iam sure it'll smell us…pee you Wufei…when was the last time you had a shower…" Duo began but Heero placed a hand over his mouth and whispered, "Stop trying to get us killed…" Suddenly the wolf walked towards the five pilots and placed a paw in front of them and started growling. "Uh…oh…" said Duo. "Let's split up!" Heero said as he and the other pilots leapt away from each other and split up to other parts of the area. Duo ran away from the giant wolf as fast as he could and he looked behind himself to see that the huge wolf had chosen him as his main target. The wolf was closing in on Duo's heels. Duo just kept running and he leapt across a small lava pit. Suddenly he saw a huge castle in front of him. It had an entrance that looked like a huge skull. The eyes of the skull were the windows of the castle and the mouth was the way in. Duo kept running towards the door. Much to his surprise the massive door of the castle dropped open letting him in. Duo could feel the wolfs hot sour breathe upon his neck and he forced himself to fun faster until he leapt across another couple lava pits and across the drawbridge that was over a gigantic moat of lava. After Duo had ran over the drawbridge, he looked around to see the wolf sitting just before the bridge just staring at him. Duo looked at the wolf confused wondering why the wolf didn't follow him and suddenly he heard the sound of a pair of wings. He looked above him to see a black figure above him with huge black bat wings. The figure flew down in front of Duo. He had black hair with long black bangs that covered one side of his face and he carried a large black scythe in his hand. He also wore a long black cloak and he had golden red eyes and he had a black scar across his left cheek.  
  
"Fang…calm your fury…I know you are only protecting…but these men are the chosen ones…leave them in peace…" said the man in black before Duo. He was extremely handsome and he looked like a complete replica of Trowa except for his black hair and golden red eyes that gleamed like pools of blood in the sun. He also had two large white fangs and he had a long black devil tail. The three headed wolf, Fang, let its heads down in shame and began to walk in the other direction. Soon enough the other Gundam pilots caught up. "Are you…" Quatre began as he looked at the figure in black. "Iam Eras…god of death…" said Eras quietly, "I was expecting your arrival a bit later…you're sooner than expected…I apologize for Fangs behavior. He knows you 5 were to arrive today and to not get aggressive…but he disobeyed me…and I shall see to it that he is punished…" "No! It's ok. We don't mind. Don't punish him…it's quite all right!" Quatre insisted. "Yeah suuure…Quatre wasn't the one who nearly got his head bitten off…" Duo muttered to himself. "Please…come into my fortress…I have a gift for you but you may receive when you come to my quarters…I await for your arrival…" Eras said as suddenly he disappeared. "Might as well go in," said Duo with a grin. The 5 pilots walked across the drawbridge and inside the main grounds. The massive door shut behind them. The pilots walked through the main room which was a black marble floor and made their way up a big stair case which brought them to a dark hallway with blood red curtains on the windows on the side that showed a city down below. The city of the dead. The wind blew in through the windows and the pilots continued walking down the blood red carpets leading a big black door with a big bat carving on it that opened to Eras' throne room. The Gundam pilots walked up to the huge door and were about 10 inches away from it when it opened to reveal a huge throne where Eras sat.  
  
Eras' long tail flapped up and down in the air indicating he was happy but he still had that emotionless expression on his face. "Greetings…" Eras said as he stood up from his seat, his big blood red gold eyes gleamed like the fiery pits surrounding his kingdom. Eras' throne room had black marble floor and the walls were black as well. Bat's hung from the walls as well and there was a big table to the far left and a blood red carpet going down from the doorway to where his throne was seated. Eras' long white fangs were stained with blood and his bat wings covered around him like a blanket. Eras walked towards the pilots and opened his wings. In full length they were huge and almost reached the walls on each side. Eras' throne was silver and had skulls on the arm rests of them. Eras had very long black fingernails that were sharp as razors. "Hello…" said Heero quietly. Trowa nodded and Wufei merely crossed his arms. "Whoa…you look awesome!" Duo exclaimed as he stared at Eras in awe. "Thank you…" Eras merely said, "from here…I have a secret passage you can take to the other land beyond my kingdom which is where this evil incarnation is growing as we speak. My power alone is not enough to defeat him…nor is the powers of all of the gods…when the time comes when you must face this evil…the 6 gods and goddesses…we will join you in the battle and combine our strength and powers with yours. We are growing weaker with each breath we take. Soon we will become nothing but mere demy gods like yourselves. It is this evil that is draining our power away from us…there is nothing we can do…but help you. The five of you are this lands only hope,"  
  
"We understand..." said Trowa quietly. "And we will complete our mission…" said Heero. "Good…now…receive the gift I will now present to you…and use it well. It will come in handy when you fight the forces of evil coming to this land…" said Eras as he held out his hand and in his palm was a bag filled with small light green bean type things, "these are Darkana seeds…they only grow in my kingdom…the land of the dead. With these…if you eat them during battle, they will increase your strength and heal your wounds…" Eras handed the bag to Trowa who placed them in his satchel bag. "Thank you…" Trowa said quietly. "Thank you so much Eras…so…you're telling us in the future we will see each other again?" Quatre asked. "Perhaps…if we have any strength left before then…now I will lead you to the passage that will take you to the world where the evil is brewing...follow me…" Eras said as he turned and walked over to the fall side of the wall. The pilots followed. Eras lifted up a hand and suddenly a part of the wall moved aside and it revealed a pair of stone stair cases. "Go up the stair cases and they will lead you to the world…find the evil and destroy it…good luck…" Eras said. "Thank you again…" said Quatre before he and the other pilots walked through the passage and began up the stairs. The door closed behind them leaving the 5 pilots in complete darkness. Duo spun around and ran back to the door. He began banging on it and yelling, "HEY!!!! Iam not ready yet! Where's the flashlight! I can't see a damn thing in here!!! HEEEY!" Quatre sighed and grabbed Duo by the braid and led him up the stair case. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OOOOOOOWWWW!" Duo whined up all the steps until they finally got to the top. They had arrived at the other side of the kingdom of Eras, but the question was…where exactly was that. It was complete silence except for Duo's whining as Quatre continued to yank on his braid. "QUATRE! LET GOOOO!!!" Duo yelled. Finally Quatre did and then 5 pilots looked around themselves. They were in a completely deserted misty jungle but something wasn't at all right about it.  
  
Duo held his braid protectively and said, "There there my little one…I won't let the mean man hurt you anymore…" "Shut up baka…" Wufei sneered at him. "Something's not right about this place…" said Quatre nervously. "Well duh…isn't it obvious…" Duo said loudly. "Baka! Shut up!" Wufei warned. Quatre took out the pearl and said, "We go north…" "Iam cold…" Duo whined. "I guess that's the place…" Quatre said as he pointed to a huge volcano in the distance. "Well duh Quatre, ain't it obvious?" Duo asked. "Look at it this way Duo…when we get there you can't be complaining that you're cold anymore…" Quatre said. "Yeah…then he'll be complaining that he's too hot…" said Wufei. "Hey! Thanks for the idea Wu-Man!" Duo said with a big grin. Wufei glared at Duo who just laughed. The 5 of them headed north towards the huge volcano. When they had finally reached it the heat was intolerable. "Iam too ho..." Duo began but Wufei punched him in the back which made Duo bite on his tongue. "OWWWWWW! OWIE!!!!" Duo yelled. The 5 pilots had soon arrived at a wooden bridge that was right on top of the volcano. Down below was a boiling lake of lava and the bridge led to a huge fortress. "Well guys…looks like we're crossing…" said Quatre. Duo looked at Quatre like he was insane. "Quatre! Are you…feeling all right?" Duo asked. Quatre looked at Duo oddly and said, "Yes, Iam fine Duo," "Uh…um…no offence or anything but I don't think that bridge is…crossable…it looks more…sinkable…" said Duo as he stared at the rickety old bridge before them. "Duo…we have to…this is our mission…" Heero said as he began following Trowa and Wufei across the bridge. "Yeah he's right Duo…come on…" Quatre said as he began walking across the bridge. Duo placed one foot on the bridge. "Just don't look down!" Heero called to Duo, he was already half way across. Duo gulped and began walking across the bridge avoiding looking down at all costs. As soon as he reached the other side Wufei sneered at him, "Took you long enough…weakling…" Before Duo could open his mouth to give Wufei a piece of his mind, a huge bird like creature flew down from the very top of the fortress. "Uh guys…I think we have company…" said Quatre as he looked up. "Uh oh…giant bird crap comin' down! Run for cover!" Duo yelled. Duo was about to run and hide behind a huge boulder but Wufei grabbed his braid and yanked him back. "OWWWWWW!" Duo cried in pain. Wufei was too busy staring at the huge bird looming above them to tell Duo to shut up. Suddenly the bird swooped down once more upon the pilots. "DUCK!" yelled Heero. "Where?" asked Duo, "I don't see a duck anyw..." Duo didn't get to finish for Trowa had swung his leg around and tripped him. The bird almost took Duo's head off. "Hey Trowa! That wasn't very nice! How come you tripped me?" Duo asked as he stood up. Wufei smacked Duo over the head. "OW! What did I do now?!" Duo asked innocently.  
  
"…He's coming back!" Quatre yelled as the giant bird like creature swooped down once more. This time Trowa, Heero and Wufei were ready. As soon as the bird came within striking range, Wufei used his katana and sliced at the bird, cutting its wing in two. Heero used an orb and threw it at the bird. The orb crushed into the bird's chest. Trowa had used a triple spin flip in the air and landed on the bird creatures head. Trowa then with a swift chop sliced the bird creature's head off. The body of the bird creature fell to the ground lifeless. "…Quatre on second though, how about you don't get me that parakeet for my birthday…" Duo said quickly. "Come on…" Wufei muttered as he yanked Duo by the braid and into the fortress. It was dark and damp inside. Heero reached over to the side of the massive doors and grabbed a torch. He then used a small orb and lit it on fire. The 5 of them walked on through the fortress until finally they came to a huge red door. The 5 of them began working on a way to open the very heavy massive door. "Duo! Stop pulling! You're supposed to be pushing!" Quatre said. "Oh!" Duo said with a sheepish grin. "Baka…" Wufei and Heero both muttered at the same time. Suddenly the huge door creaked open. The 5 of them walked in to find a small little green dude with a very long red cape and he wore a golden crown upon his head. He was really hairy and he spun around to face the pilots. "At last, you have come!" the little green dude said as he smiled evilly. "Uh…yeah…um…who the hell are you?" Duo asked confused as he walked over to the little green dude and began poking at its belly, "Are you some kind of mutated bug or something?" "STOP IT!" the little green dude yelled as he snatched Duo's finger in his hand and began squeezing it, "You will refer to me as Lord Gomanantura!" "Uh…can you repeat that?" Trowa asked. "I SAID," the little green dude began as he cleared his throat, "you will refer to ME as Lord Gomanantura!" "What?! Sorry…we didn't hear you…Duo! Stop screaming already!" Heero yelled. "OWWWWWWW! OWWWWWWWWW! MAKE HIM LET GO! MAKE HIM LET GO!" Duo yelled out in pain as the little green dude's grip tightened on his finger making it turn blue. The little green dude laughed evilly and let go of Duo's finger making him fly backwards onto his rear on the floor. Duo stared at his finger with his eyes wide. His finger had turned completely blue and looked like a wrinkly old prune. "Ok…um…what's your name? And who's your leader? Who is this "force" we keep hearing about?" Quatre asked. "MY NAME IS LORD GOMANANTURA!" yelled the little green dude, "And Iam the leader and the so called "force" everyone keeps hearing about and Iam the one who will rule the world!!!!!" "Uh…okay…you're joking right?" Duo asked as he stood up. "No! IAM THE NEXT RULER OF THIS WORLD!" yelled the little green dude. "What's your name again?" Duo asked. The little green dude glared at Duo and said, "IAM LORD GOMANATURA! WRITE IT DOWN YOU LITTLE PUNK!" "OK OK OK OK! Geeze! No need to get mad! And haha! You think Iam a little punk?! Look at you shorty!!!" Duo said as he pointed to the little green dude again while laughing his head off.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled the little green dude in his whiny, annoying, scratchy, idiotic voice. "How about we just call you Goma?" Quatre asked. "Or Lord Goma…" the little green dude said as he began straightening up his long cape. "Uh okay…so…you're this force we are supposed to fight?" Heero asked. "FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! YES! Let me guess…you are overwhelmed by my status and charming evil looks…am I correct?" Lord Goma asked with a smirk. "Uh…not exactly…no…" Duo said. "Well…looks like we found what we came for…" Quatre said. Wufei felt the anger consume him as he heard Quatre say this. He turned to Quatre and yelled, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WE WENT ALL THIS GOD DAMN WAY TO KILL A LITTLE GAY, HAIRY, WEAK, INFERIOR, ANNOYING, DISHONORABLE, PATHETIC, STINKY, GREEN BUG CREATURE?!" Quatre's eyes went wide and he said, "Uh…yeah…" Wufei let out a cry of anger. "WATCH WHAT YOU SAY YOU FILTHY, ARROGANT COWARD!" yelled Lord Goma. Wufei glared at Lord Goma and yelled, "ARE YOU CALLING ME A COWARD?!" "YES! I DID! AND YOU ARE!" yelled Lord Goma. Wufei pulled out his katana and yelled, "WANT TO PROVE THAT YOU PIECE OF GREEN FISH SHIT?!" "I DON'T HAVE TO BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!" yelled Lord Goma. "Uh…guys…take a chill pill will ya?" Duo asked, "calm down already…" Wufei turned his glare to Duo and he yelled, "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! IAM NOT A COWARD! IAM NOT FILTHY LIKE YOU, AND IAM NOT ARROGANT! AND THAT GAY LITTLE INJUST WEAK BUG THING WILL PAY!!!!" "NO! YOU WILL PAY!" yelled Lord Goma. "Uh…um…okay…" Duo said as he backed away from the two of them. Suddenly Wufei charged at Lord Goma. He drove his katana at the little guy but suddenly he vanished. "Huh?! What?! Where did he go?" Wufei thought to himself as he looked around. Suddenly from behind Wufei, Lord Goma leapt up and grabbed him around the throat and began choking him with his pudgy, hairy little hands. Trowa did a triple spin flip and landed behind Wufei. He then grabbed Lord Goma and ripped him off Wufei's back and threw him against the wall. Heero took out his gun and began shooting at Lord Goma but much to his surprise, Lord Goma dodged each bullet. His speed was amazing and was too fast for Heero to shoot him. "For a short little pudgy guy, he sure is fast!" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"Man! That thing's got turbo drive!" yelled Duo as he too tried slicing Lord Goma in half with his scythe as it ran by but missed. Quatre powered up an orb and threw it at Lord Goma. This time Lord Goma wasn't so lucky. The orb pierced through his skull sending a fountain of orange blood all over the wall. Suddenly a big black hole opened in the middle of the room and Eras appeared before the 5 of them. "Now! 5 chosen ones! Throw that evil incarnation of darkness into the void of the evil realm!" Era yelled. Duo stared at Lord Goma and said, "I ain't touching that!" "Now! Before he regenerates!" yelled Eras. Heero ran over, grabbed Lord Goma, or what was left of him, and threw him down into the black hole. The hole sealed as soon as Lord Goma had gone through. "Well…I guess that's over…" Quatre said. "Yeah…" Trowa said quietly. "You have done well chosen ones…with the evil Lord Gomanatura in the evil realm, peace will once again reign in this world…thank you…" Era said before he disappeared. "Ok…we did our end of the bargain…now where's yours..." Heero asked Princess Nira as soon as they had arrived back at the castle. Princess Nira stared at the 5 pilots and said, "Many thanks for saving our land…and no, I haven't forgotten about my end of the bargain…" Suddenly the portal opened. "I wish there was some way to repay you for saving our land and for all you have done…" Princess Nira said as a single tear fell down her cheek, "I'll miss you…all of you…" "Yeah…um…bye!" Quatre said with a smile before he leapt into the portal after the others who had jumped in 3 minutes before he did. A few minutes later Quatre flew out of the portal and he landed on the hallway carpet before the other 4 pilots. Trowa helped Quatre up and Quatre exclaimed, "We're back home!" Suddenly Duo turned and ran down the hallway to his room. "Where's he going?" Quatre asked. Trowa, Heero and Wufei merely shrugged. Duo came running back down the hallway a couple seconds later carrying a baseball bat. He then walked over to the portal mirror and swung the bat at it. The portal mirror shattered into a million pieces on the floor. "There!" Duo said triumphantly. "Duo! My sister's are going to kill me!" Quatre yelled as he bent down and began retrieving some of the broken pieces of the portal mirror. Duo turned to face Quatre and asked, "Why?" "Because that mirror cost a lot of money and my sister's put a lot of thought in what to get me and they brought it all the way from Arabia and we need something to go on this wall and overall I liked that mirror!" Quatre said in despair.  
  
"Oh well, I'll come to your funeral…" said Duo with a grin. Quatre stood back up and then asked, "Duo, since when did you keep a baseball bat in your room? "Uh…when Wufei started threatening me he was going to chop my braid off while I was sleeping…" Duo said as he glared at Wufei. Wufei suddenly glared back at Duo. Duo gulped and quickly put his braid down his shirt for safe keeping.  
  
That Thanksgiving…  
  
"That turkey looks delicious Trowa!" Quatre exclaimed as Trowa set the huge bird down on the massive dining room table. Duo licked his lips as he yelled, "Time to dig in!" Duo and the others began shoveling food onto their plates. Duo took a bite of his turkey and said, "Wow…chomp! This…chomp…is…chomp…excellent…chomp!" "Yeah!" Quatre said with a smile, "reminds me of home…" As soon as Quatre said this Duo suddenly spat out what was in his mouth. The half chewed bits of turkey and mashed potatoes landed right in the punch bowl before him. "What did you say?!" Duo asked, his eyes wide in horror. "I said this reminds me of home…" said Quatre. "Qua…Quatre…where did you get this turkey from?" Duo asked nervously as he managed to duck from Heero trying to punch him in the head. "Got it from my sisters…one of them owns a farm…" said Quatre. Suddenly the turkey began to glow a mystical light and the 5 pilots were unexpectedly sucked from their seats and into the turkey! A few minutes later the 5 of them were thrown out of another turkey. They looked around to find themselves in a temple of some kind and it had hieroglyphic writings on the walls and drawings of men with jackal heads carrying an ankh. There were also many statues of jackal headed men and also of eagle headed men and many vases. On the walls were torches that lit up the small stone room. Behind the 5 pilots was a big wooden table with a turkey. Before them stood a beautiful woman with long black hair and dark eyeliner around her eyes. She was wearing a silk sari type dress and a type of crown upon her head that had a big cobra in the middle. On her arms were numerous bracelets and on her ears were ruby earrings. Around her neck was a long gold chain with a medallion at the end of it. Imprinted on it was an eye. Surrounding the woman were men armed with spears and they were wearing nothing but a small piece of clothe around their waist."Uh oh…" Quatre said quietly. "Uh…anyone know how to say, "We are the chosen ones" in Egyptian?" Duo asked.  
  
The End!  
  
[pic]  
  
[pic] 


End file.
